


Невостребованный багаж и внеплановый отлет

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dreams, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный взгляд на концовку фильма. Кобб покинул аэропорт, а его команда осталась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невостребованный багаж и внеплановый отлет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unclaimed Luggage and Unscheduled Departures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142641) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015.  
> Вычитка +Lupa+  
> Баннер Bri An

Майлз уводит Кобба прочь, и все они одобрительно смотрят, как он покидает аэропорт через вращающуюся дверь. 

***  
– Хм, – спустя некоторое время спрашивает Имс, – у кого-нибудь... запланированы какие-нибудь дела... в смысле...  
– Я не знаю, – произносит Артур. Они смотрят на багажную ленту, как проезжают по кругу сумки, снова и снова. 

***  
– Меня ждут в разных местах, – пробует Сайто. Предполагалось, что его слова прозвучат бесспорно, но они выходят больше похожими на вопрос.  
– Правда? – спрашивает Ариадна. Они смотрят друг на друга, неуверенно хмурясь. 

***  
Юсуф начинает доставать каждого по очереди.  
– Мы все еще в аэропорту? Мы все еще в аэропорту?  
– Ты похож на десятилетнего ребенка, – подкалывает Имс. – Мы уже приехали? Мы уже приехали?  
– Нет, послушай, – четко говорит Юсуф. – Я не ною. _Мы все еще в аэропорту?_  
– Мы все еще в аэропорту, – отвечает Артур.  
Юсуф медленно кивает.  
– _Почему_ мы все еще в аэропорту?  
Они смотрят на багажную ленту, как проезжают по кругу сумки, снова и снова.

***  
– Невероятно! – восклицает Артур.  
– Да, – откликается Сайто. – Я знаю себя. Свои привычки. Я бы не стал так долго ждать. Меня всегда ждет машина и какая-нибудь встреча.  
– Что ж, я знаю _себя_ , – огрызается Артур. – И я бы знал, если бы я не был собой.  
– Может, мы хотя бы отойдем от багажной ленты? – вмешивается Имс. – Если мы собираемся дальше развивать эту тему, – добавляет он, когда все взгляды устремляются на него.

***  
Это неплохой аэропорт. По эту сторону паспортного контроля есть небольшой фуд-корт: пончики, сэндвичи, похлебка из моллюсков в хлебных горшочках. Они сдвигают вместе три столика и посылают Артура к стойке с пончиками за кофе.  
– Вопросы предполагают ответы, – доказывает Юсуф по его возвращении. – Проекции не занимаются самоанализом. Нет, я уверен, что сплю, а один из вас заленился и построил только этот терминал.  
Они все бросают друг на дружку косые подозрительные взгляды.  
– А как бы ты узнал? – интересуется Ариадна. Артуру кажется, что он слышал от нее этот вопрос уже пару раз. – Ты спрашивал хоть кого-нибудь?  
– Чтобы привлечь внимание? – произносит Имс. – Нет, спасибо, милая.  
– Значит это не один из нас, – заключает она. – Иначе бы он после подобного разговора не давал проходу сновидцам... верно?  
– Или все мы, – произносит Сайто.  
– Это разговор в стиле «Алисы в Стране чудес», – замечает Юсуф. – Кто сновидец, бабочка? 

***  
– У меня есть привычки, – говорит Сайто, – но ничего конкретного. У меня тьма ассистентов. Но у них нет имен.  
– Ха, – фыркает Ариадна, разглядывая свои руки. – Я не могу вспомнить, как называлась моя школа, в смысле та, в которую я ходила до университета. Это было не так давно, я уверена, что знаю название, но внезапно все поиски в памяти просто… не дают результата.  
– Вертится на языке, – произносит Артур. – Такое бывает, это явление даже изучали, это не значит...  
– О, – тянет Имс, – и в какую школу ходил ты?  
– Слушай, – говорит Артур, – мы только что закончили чрезвычайно стрессовую работу, требующую большой отдачи, конечно же, мы все потрясены. Сайто... – он переходит на выразительный шепот, – была высокая вероятность, что он потеряет память, я удивлен, что он так связно мыслит.  
– Но я не могу ничего придумать, – жалуется Ариадна. – В смысле история архитектуры от 1850 года до наших дней? Легко. А обычные вещи: например, любимая книга, была ли у меня кошка, любимый цвет? Ничего.  
У Юсуфа нарастает паника. Имс же выглядит просто задумчивым.  
– Я не анкета в молодежном журнале, – заявляет Артур. – Чтобы быть настоящим человеком, необязательно быть в состоянии назвать любимый цвет.  
– Но все же, – возражает Ариадна. – Кто-нибудь? Какой у вас любимый цвет? Любимая еда?  
– Я люблю кофе, – немедленно отзывается Имс.  
– Ты сейчас его пьешь, – говорит Юсуф и опрокидывает свой стаканчик. Они смотрят, как по столу бегут ручейки и затем стекают на пол.

***  
Артур продолжает тянуться к внутреннему карману и все время одергивает себя.  
– Задумайся, – говорит Имс. – Что он тебе на самом деле скажет?

***  
– Кобб, – произносит Ариадна.  
– Фишер? – предполагает Имс.  
– Кобб.  
– Кобб.  
– Кобб.

***  
– Не представляю, что мне делать со знанием, что я не существую, – печально размышляет Юсуф. – Как мои действия можно оценивать с точки зрения морали?  
– Ты не первый человек, который пришел к выводу, что окружающий мир – иллюзия, – замечает Сайто.  
– Вы, неудачники, не о том думаете, – объявляет Имс. – Мы не знаем, как долго он спит, но если учитывать обычный режим, то у нас есть где-то неделя, пока он не проснется, и... пуф.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – спрашивает Артур.  
– А что бы ты хотел сделать, если бы тебе оставалось жить всего неделю?  
– А что бы ты захотел сделать?  
– Ну, я бы не провел эти дни в гребаном аэропорту, – заявляет Имс. – Я ухожу отсюда.

***  
Они снова у выдачи багажа; на ленте конвейера продолжает крутиться одинокий чемодан. Имс не моргнув глазом направляется к вращающейся двери. В последний момент Артур почти хватает его за руку.  
Имс выходит.  
И возвращается.  
Делает еще один круг.  
Он пытается еще три раза, затем пинает вращающуюся дверь, добредает до багажной ленты, пинает уже ее и раздраженно садится.  
Они все нервно толпятся рядом, не смея спросить.  
– Тупой ленивый ублюдок, – наконец произносит Имс.

***  
Это действительно классный аэропорт. Здесь есть временные выставки местных музеев, старенький биплан, абстрактная угловатая мраморная скульптура, скелет гигантского ленивца. Юсуф нарекает его Домиником, и они по очереди на него орут, когда возникает такая необходимость. На них странно косятся проходящие мимо люди, но со временем поток пассажиров истончается, и терминал постепенно пустеет. Ариадна замечает, что очередь в женский туалет стала заметно короче. 

***  
Они пробуют предаться плотским наслаждениям. Артур взламывает частную комнату отдыха, Имс, конечно же, выступает зачинщиком, но никто особо не колеблется. У Юсуфа чуткие пальцы, а Сайто любит целоваться, и только после первого захода они понимают, что полностью одетая Ариадна сидит в кресле и рисует в своем альбоме башни в стиле Гауди.

***  
– У меня совершенно нет сексуального желания, простите, ребята, – Ариадна извиняется искренне, но она явно уже устала оправдываться.  
– Чертов Кобб, – ворчит Имс, – не мог придумать девушке желание наравне с мужчинами?  
– Или она – ответная реакция на Мол, – предполагает Артур. – И безопаснее было не наделять ее желанием, и какая вообще тебе разница? – Артур вовсе не дуется. Имс же ухмыляется и пожимает плечами.  
– Люблю разнообразие, – произносит он. – Полагаю, мне придется довольствоваться тем, что есть, а?  
– Мы постараемся тебя занять, – обещает Сайто, а он человек своего слова.

***  
Ариадна первой оставляет свой тотем Доминику: фигурка слона стоит между лап ленивца, словно тот вызвался ее защищать. Заметив, Имс добавляет к ней свою покерную фишку – он не может объяснить причины, но почему-то это кажется правильным. Артур до последнего отказывается расставаться с костью, но в итоге кладет ее на фишку. Так они и стоят – три скромных дара у ног безразличного божества.

***  
Они гоняют по коридорам на багажных тележках. Съедают уйму пончиков. Пытаются играть в демократию: устраивают дебаты, существует ли дримшеринг в реальном мире, или сама технология плод воображения Кобба? Юсуф ратует за, Имс – против, остальные общим голосованием заключают, что разделенные сны точно существуют, а Имс как проигравший в течение следующих трех часов вынужден носить платье из оставленного чемодана, который они уже давно стянули в личное пользование.  
Оно ему действительно идет.

***  
– Если он создал нас как помощников, – спрашивает Ариадна, – может, мы должны сделать что-нибудь еще?  
– Например, найти больше нерешенных психологических проблем, изучить и избавить его от них? Вот еще.  
По лицам видно, что никто не считает это приятным времяпрепровождением.  
– Кроме того, – на этот раз вступает Артур, – не похоже, чтобы он был рядом. Он ушел и бросил нас.  
– Он может наблюдать. А когда проснется и попытается вспомнить сон, все это может быть его частью.  
– Вот уж черта с два. Не _это_. Ох... или это...  
Закашлявшись, Ариадна идет на прогулку. 

***  
Терминал пустеет: сначала исчезают пассажиры, затем сотрудники авиакомпаний. Ариадна замечает, что на посту охраны тоже никого нет, и они проходят сквозь молчаливые металлические ворота в прежде недоступную им часть аэропорта. Она во многом похожа на их – те же удобные сидения, невзрачные двери, ведущие в комнаты отдыха пилотов и кладовки с принадлежностями для уборки, фуд-корт с солеными крендельками, пиццей и тако. И нигде нет бара.  
– Я на сто десять процентов уверен, что в каждом аэропорту мира продают алкоголь, – возмущается Имс. – А этот почему-то рассчитан на трезвенников, что еще раз доказывает, что Кобб садистский ублюдок.  
Нигде нет персонала, но им удается самостоятельно подключить фритюрницу у киоска с тако, и они развлекаются, забрасывая в нее крендельки, пончики и телефон Артура.  
– Полагаю, на самом деле он мне не нужен, – грустно заключает Артур, но Ариадна находит ему рацию рядом с одним из выходов, и теперь Артур ходит с ней.  
«Это просто кажется правильным», – объясняет он Имсу.  
Ариадна влюбляется в дальнюю часть терминала, где в огромных окнах видны взлетные полосы. Она находит толстый черный маркер и начинает рисовать на стеклах здания: на фоне простирающегося за окном бетонного пейзажа вырастают причудливые дома и башни.

***  
– И все же, как вы думаете, кто мы на самом деле?  
– Мы можем быть кем угодно. И вовсе не командой. Друзьями, родственниками, чьи образы использовали для ролей в этой истории.  
– Спорим, я кинозвезда, – Имс светится самодовольством.  
– Спорим, ты его школьный учитель математики, – припечатывает Юсуф.  
– А я загадочный азиат, – говорит Сайто. Все неуверенно переглядываются – на лице Сайто нет ни намека на улыбку, – затем Ариадна начинает хихикать, и Сайто присоединяется к ней. 

***  
Ариадна все рисует. Невероятные круги доктора Сьюза1, прямые углы Баухауза2. Юсуф придумывает, как правильно смешивать чистящие средства, чтобы получить приличную дурь. Сайто начинает учить его боевому искусству. Они часто отвлекаются.

***  
– Так, имя Ариадны очевидно, – заявляет Имс. – А что насчет этого: Артур и Имс? Арт и Имс3. Форма и цели. Мы модель и функция!  
– Это высосано из пальца, – Сайто закатывает глаза.  
– Постой, – подает голос Ариадна, – если он модель, а ты...  
– Ну, нет, очевидно нет, – Имс быстро идет на попятный. – Они противоположны, какая ирония.  
– Значит, ты признаешь, что я...  
– Ох, забудьте об этом! – Имс уносится прочь.

***  
Артур лежит на стойке, рот Имса у его уха.  
– Ты и то, и другое, – хрипло шепчет он, медленно толкаясь в него. – Ты совершенная форма и содержание, как чертово произведение искусства...  
Артур вздрагивает и сжимается вокруг него.  
Ариадна отворачивается от окна, коротко благосклонно кивает. Юсуф сжимает руку Сайто. Осталось не так много, думают они.

***  
– Это последнее окно, – объявляет Ариадна. Она заполнила их черными линиями городских пейзажей: ультрасовременные, и классическое барокко, и все прочее, к чему привела ее фантазия. Вчетвером они проходят вдоль окон, восхищаясь и делясь друг с другом подмеченными деталями. Таких городов никогда не существовало.  
– Это целая история, – говорит Артур.  
– Это прекрасно, – говорит Сайто. В его глазах стоят слезы.  
– Поверить не могу, что этого никто никогда не увидит, – вздыхает Юсуф.  
– Может, Кобб увидит, – предполагает Имс.  
– _Я_ их видела, – отвечает Ариадна и улыбается черному маркеру у себя в руках.  
На последнем окне она размашисто выводит свое имя.  
– Ну что, – говорит она. – Время пришло.

***  
Они выбирают случайный выход – он не имеет значения – и идут по телескопическому трапу. В конце рукава нет самолета, только скат, ведущий наружу, но есть лестница, по которой можно спуститься на взлетную полосу.

***  
– Поверить не могу, что мы никогда не пытались.  
– Мы можем сделать это сейчас.

***  
– Чувствую себя идиотом.  
– Надо бежать быстрее.  
– Может, нужно издавать звуки?  
– Что?  
– Ну знаешь, ввввввв.  
– В смысле, р-р-р-ы-ы-ы-Н-Н-Н?  
– О, я понял...  
Ариадна бежит по полосе, чуть обгоняя, голова наклонена, руки расправлены, ррррр, ввввввв, и она начинает скользить между шагами. Ариадна отрывается от земли все больше, вввррр, и затем, сделав сильный толчок, оказывается в воздухе.  
– Ура! – кричит она, взмывая вверх скорее как бумажный змей, нежели самолет.  
– Ого, – кричит Имс, смотря ей вслед. – Это прекрасно! – Он вытягивает кончики пальцев как можно дальше, чувствуя, как напрягаются плечи, и бетонное покрытие уходит из-под ног. Юсуф бежит, заваливаясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, и отрывается от земли, все так же качаясь. Артур следует за ними, его голени сведены вместе, пальцы вытянуты. Сайто взлетает с закрытыми глазами и поднятой головой – чистый восторг. 

***  
Они летят. Ариадна указывает им путь, остальные неплотным строем тянутся следом. Невесомая грация и движение.

***  
В синем небе ярко светит солнце, и они парят все выше, и выше, и выше. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Доктор Сьюз ( _Теодор Сьюз Гейзель_ ) – американский детский писатель и художник-мультипликатор.  
> 2\. Баухауз ( _Высшая школа строительства и художественного конструирования_ ) – учебное заведение, существовавшее в Германии с 1919 по 1933 годы, а также художественное объединение, возникшее в рамках этого заведения, и соответствующее направление в архитектуре.  
> 3\. Здесь непереводимая игра слов: «Arthur and Eames. Art and Aims...» Art _(англ.)_ – предмет искусства, а также мужское имя, сокращенное от Артур, aim – цель, намерение; созвучно с именем Имса.


End file.
